


Hey, Lets Do This Thing

by midnightrambles



Series: If You Could Be (My Saviour) [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightrambles/pseuds/midnightrambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t start dating right away - not even fucking which is mostly because they don’t talk about what happened at the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Lets Do This Thing

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes, please let me know :) (and if you'd like to be my beta I'd love you forever)

They don’t start dating right away - not even fucking which is mostly because they don’t talk about what happened at the party. Well, not with words exactly - and it isn’t because it was awkward or unwanted. They just... simply do not talk about it. 

What they do is share small smiles when Jeff is over at Eric’s and Jared’s, trying his best to distract himself with homework and school gossip from going into Eric’s room and just be in his company. They somehow begin to trade short kisses when Jeff offers to help Eric with the dishes after dinner while everyone else clears out of the kitchen. All the while not talking about what it is they are doing. 

However, any moment Jeff tries to push forward - a hard kiss, curious fingers - Eric pulls away and shakes his head, yet he won’t elaborate why. Jeff assumes it is because of Jared and the fact that he is seventeen to Eric’s twenty three but Jeff knows what he wants, knows Eric wants him just as much. (In a momentary lapse, Eric had bitten down on Jeff’s bottom lip when they were cleaning the kitchen one night, forcing a moan out of Jeff that had Eric cursing before putting enough distance between them that had Jeff aching for days.)

One day when he’s walking home from school however, Eric asks Jeff for his phone and programs his number with a smiley face after his name. And for Jeff it feels like a lifeline, a signal it is not just him wanting _this_ \- whatever it may be.

So, Jeff accepts the kisses and touches and conversation anyway he can get it. There isn’t much else he can do. 

~

“Are you free Friday night?”

Jeff closes his eyes for a moment before opening them up again, staring at his boring white ceiling, pressing his phone tightly against his ear. 

“Yeah? I think I have a meeting with my coaches after school but I’ll be done by five the latest.”

He hears Eric take a deep breath, his own catching a little in anticipation. 

“How about I take you to dinner?”

“Eric...”

“I thought...” Eric pauses, sounding heavily unsure and Jeff swears. 

“Shit! No, I definitely want to go,” Jeff gets out quickly, feeling all the air in his chest swelling up. “Yeah, yeah, lets go for dinner.”

“I wasn’t sure if it’s too soon or -”

Jeff cuts him off with a laugh. “You’re kidding right? I wanted you the minute I kissed you.” Well, it’s a lie because he had wanted Eric since the first time he saw him, before he knew anything about him. But that’s not something he wants to share just yet. 

“Yeah, Jeff,” Eric says in a voice low, a slight growl. It hits something deep within Jeff, makes him want to slide his hand down his chest and into his boxers and - “Me too.”

He can’t stop the moan he lets out nor the whine in his voice when he says, “ _Eric_.”

But it only earns him a laugh from Eric. “Friday, okay?” His voice is still lower than usual but Jeff can tell he’s smiling. “Try to get some sleep, Jeff.”

Jeff breathes in, “Yeah, you too. Eric. See you Friday.” He doesn’t want to hang up, not when the possibility of “what if” is slowly becoming reality. 

“Goodnight, Jeff,” Eric pauses, uncertainty pouring over the phone line. “Think... Think of me tonight, okay?”

Jeff replays those five words on loop when he curls his fingers around himself seconds after they hang up, Eric’s hesitant voice pushing him over the edge.

~

Jeff all but runs home after the meeting with his coaches on Friday - Eric finishes work at four anyway so there’s no reason to linger around Tony’s. He quickly showers before he spends forty minutes shuffling between outfits where he he succumbs and asks his sisters for help. They poke and prod for information before actually helping because that’s what sisters are for, aren’t they? But Jeff remains tight lipped as he can - he and Eric haven’t even told Jared about whatever they have going on - but he does promise that as soon as he’s comfortable, his sisters will be the first to know (well, second). It’s enough to placate his sisters who squeeze his shoulders and tell him to have a good time. 

Eric pulls up in front of his house just before seven o’clock, his car lights flashing dimly through the front windows. Jeff jumps up and grabs his jacket, gives his mom a hug and rolls his eyes when she tells him he better be home by midnight before she tells him to enjoy his date. (He loves that his family is very supporting even though he hasn’t given much details of his date except his name is Eric and he really likes him.)

When he slips into the passenger seat, Jeff smiles nervously at Eric. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Eric returns, leaning forward to brush their lips in a light kiss. Jeff brings his hand up to Eric’s cheek, pressing against the few days old stubble as he it lets it linger. They pull away, staring at each other with smiles on their faces. 

“Ready to go?”

Jeff licks his lips before turning to face forward in his seat. “Yeah.”

\- 

Eric takes him to an Italian restaurant that isn’t super fancy so they both don’t look out of place in their jeans, polo and button down shirts. They are seated near the back, giving them a little bit of privacy.

“How did your meeting go?”

Jeff shrugs but smiles. “All right. They wanted to know if I have accepted any of the skating scholarships I got. I need to give my answer at the beginning summer so it’s creeping up.”

“Woah,” Eric says, his eyebrows raising. “I had no idea you’re that good.” He reaches for his glass of water, smiling around the edges. “Congrats, Jeff.”

Jeff blushes lightly as he brings his hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Thanks. I’m trying to decide between schools and skate programs but it’s really tough.”

Their conversation eases into many topics during their meal, all light and easy and Jeff is having a great time. He loves how Eric is so open with him, leaning in like he wants to get as close as possible to Jeff, eagerly listening to everything he has to say. Jeff wasn’t nervous about tonight (well, beside the task of choosing clothes - he has never been good at that) but his body feels so loose and floaty, his cheeks hurting from smiling so much.

They end up going for a walk around the block to a gelato place Eric loves. They each get their own but a few flavours each so they can share. 

“So...” Eric starts, licking the edge of his spoon. Jeff starts to think maybe sharing ice cream was a bad idea as his eyes linger on Eric’s lips before they travel up to meet his. “Focus, Jeff,” He says with a laugh, cheek pinking a little. “I was thinking maybe we could go watch a movie tomorrow night?”

Jeff smiles widely, nodding immediately. “Yeah, that would be cool. I only have a little bit of homework this weekend so I can finish it before we go.” Jeff’s just thinking out loud but the frown on Eric’s face makes him stop. “What?”

“I... Nothing.”

“Eric.” Jeff reaches and places his hand over Eric’s, automatically curling their fingers together when Eric turns his palm up. They fit easily together. “Tell me?”

He doesn’t let go but Eric does drop his gaze to his bowl of slowly melting ice cream. “You’re so young, Jeff.”

Jeff tightens his fingers before withdrawing his hand, drawing Eric’s eyes back to him. “I know, Eric. Trust me, I know.”

“It’s just... You know I want to. I want to take you out and have a good time with you. And then I’m reminded you have homework and you’re applying to colleges and.... Jesus, Jeff, you are my brother’s best friend... I - Do we tell Jared?”

The concern in Eric’s eyes is so deep it hurts, cuts Jeff gravely. He never really thought he had a chance with Eric but now that he is so close he doesn’t want it to slip away because of something like age. But Jeff knows it depends on Eric, not him. 

“Is this why you waited a month before asking me out?”

Eric nods.

“What do you want, Eric?” Jeff’s voice drops. He can feel his anger rising but there are too many unwanted eyes in the shop. “You... You kiss me when no one’s looking. You wait for me when I walk home. You asked me out tonight,” Jeff pauses to breathe in deep. “Why?”

And now it’s Eric who reaches across the table and tugs Jeff’s hand out of his lap. He curls his fingers around Jeff’s, tightening his grip. “Because it’s you, Jeff. I know why I asked you out tonight, why I’ve been calling you every night for the last few weeks, why-” Eric pauses to look away before returning his eyes. “Why I want nothing more than to redo the last five minutes and kiss you instead.” There’s a flicker of a smile on Jeff’s lips and Eric matches it, shy. “I just know we will have to deal with a lot more shit if we want to do this.”

A sudden urge to laugh bubbles through Jeff so he does, earning him a puzzled look from Eric. 

“Jesus, Eric! This is just our first date, you know? Let’s just take it as it goes.”

Eric sighs, his shoulders drooping slightly. “I don’t want to ruin your friendship with Jared over a hookup, Jeff. I... I couldn’t do that to him.”

“You won’t. We won’t. We will tell him eventually but for now...”

“We’ll keep it to ourselves?” Eric asks with a hint of a smile curling his lips. Jeff nods. “Okay... I just don’t want to be some creeper who corrupted you or something.”

When Jeff bursts out laughing, loud and all consuming, his face happy and bright. “Corrupted me? Pretty sure I’ve liked dick before I even knew who you were.”

It does what Jeff intends to do and that is break the tension. Eric laughs along with him, his face no longer tight with worry. “Oh yeah?”

Jeff’s not really good at chirping but he would do anything to keep the smile on Eric’s lips. “Yeah, dick expert right here.” It’s supposed to be a joke but Eric’s eyes narrow and he says, “Yeah? I’d like to put that to test then,” voice suddenly low and warm. Jeff chokes on his ice cream, his face heating so rapidly. Eric just grins before returning to his own ice cream.

-

They decide to just drive around the city, discussing music, hockey and anything else that’s easy, before Eric pulls up in front of Jeff’s house. It’s still early, about forty minutes to curfew, and Jeff doesn’t want this night to end just yet.

“So,” Jeff starts, turning in his seat as soon as the car comes to a stop but it’s as far as he gets because Eric reaches for him lightning quick, fingers grasping for the back of his neck as he pulls Jeff in for a hard, all consuming kiss. Eric bites down on his bottom lip and Jeff can’t suppress the moan he lets out, his body curving to get closer. Fingers play with the hair at the edges of Jeff’s neck. It’s ridiculous how in tune his body is with Eric’s already.

“Eric,” He breathes out against his lips when Eric sweeps his tongue along his. His skin feels hot, stretched out and on this side of uncomfortable. But he wants more, is ready for it. 

However, Eric swallows what would have been pleas, all but pulling Jeff over the center console of his car. When he slides his fingers from the back of Jeff’s neck to the front of his throat, dipping shallowly underneath his t-shirt, Jeff shudders and Eric pulls back, his eyes dark and dangerous. 

“Jeff... Not like this.”

The sounds he lets out should embarrass him but Jeff is too focused on other things, like getting Eric in his fucking pants already.

“Eric, come on... _Please?_ ” The last word comes out like a plea, innocent yet dirty at the same time. Jeff knows what he’s doing. 

And he gets what he wants. Eric launches at him once again, fingers hurriedly work under Jeff’s shirt, lips hard against each other. They kiss like it’s the only thing holding them together, from preventing them from falling apart at the seams. 

But then it’s over all too quickly when Eric pulls away again, his hands now pushing against Jeff’s torso lightly. He’s got a smile on his lips although he looks pained to have stopped the kiss.

“I had fun tonight, Jeff.”

“Eric-” Jeff tries again but Eric just shakes his head before pecking a quick kiss to his lips as he pulls away to settle in the driver’s seat once again. Jeff lets out a noise of frustrating. “Why not?”

“Just... not tonight, okay?” He looks away from Jeff down to the steering wheel for a moment before turning his attention back to Jeff. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

As much as he wants to push for an answer, Jeff doesn’t. Instead, he lets the annoyance on his face show for a moment before shrugging and saying “ _yeah_ ”, slipping a smile onto his lips he knows isn’t genuine.

Eric sighs before pulling in for another kiss, this one sweet and unhurried. “Jeff,” he murmurs between their lips.

“It’s okay, Eric,” Jeff replies as he pulls back. “I understand.” This time when he smiles it reaches his eyes. “Pick me up around seven?”

Eric nods though he has this look on his face he wants to say something but doesn’t know how. So, Jeff smiles one last time before getting out of the car with a quick _goodnight_.

-

They continue to go out on dates and not get anywhere sexually. If Jeff couldn’t see how much this is bothering Eric as much it is him, he would probably have ended it with Eric already - or at least called him out on his shit. He’s not some delicate little flower who needs special care. All he wants is Eric to fuck him (and perhaps _hard_ because all the guys in the porn he watches seem to love that) yet it is proving to be easier said than done.

-

It’s late at night when they discuss the difference between the Iron Man comics and films because Eric believes kids these days don’t appreciate the beauty of comic books and Jeff’s only argument is to call him old. 

“Uh, Jeff...?”

He presses the phone a little closer to his ear, warm in bed with the lights off. It’s pretty late and he does have school tomorrow but Jeff wouldn’t end a call to Eric without saying goodnight. 

“Yeah?”

“Uh... Jared told me your birthday is coming up.”

“Yeah, it is,” Jeff replies. He stretches out his back as he considers the nervous tone of Eric’s voice. “In about a month.”

“You’re turning eighteen, right?”

“Yeah,” Jeff frowns. “What’s wrong, Eric?”

“Uh, nothing,” Eric says quickly, trying to reassure Jeff but his tone isn’t very convincing. “I’m... I’m moving out at the end of April. I found a one bedroom place nearby.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Do you need help moving?” Jeff’s not too sure why Eric’s nervous about telling him about his new apartment but he has learned in a short period of time that Eric will eventually tell him whatever may be bothering him when he’s ready. 

“Yeah, maybe,” Eric pauses. “Uh, I was wondering... I know it’s still a month away... But maybe we can celebrate your birthday... at my place?”

It takes Jeff about twenty seconds before he gets it and lets out a breathy, “ _oh, yeah, yes, let’s celebrate there_ ”. 

Eric lets out a chuckle, the sound light and carefree. It fills Jeff up, along with the thoughts of them _together alone_. He’s never wanted his birthday to come quicker. 

“We will still need to, uh, talk about some stuff but yeah, I want that if you do too.”

“Of course I want that, Eric.”

After Jeff ends the call with a smile on his lips and anticipation in his bones, he pulls up the calendar on his phone and counts the days remaining to his birthday.


End file.
